


Do You Miss Me?

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: Emily and Alex Facetime each other every week.  This time is different...this time, Alex is horny.
Relationships: Alex Blake/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 20





	Do You Miss Me?

Emily and Alex had been living together for almost six months when Emily got the call about the Unit Chief job. They both knew she was going to take the job. The question was: would Alex follow her?

They both agreed that, since it was expected that at some point Hotch would return and take over the unit once again, that it didn’t make sense for Alex to give up her teaching position at Oxford just yet. Which meant that, for the time being, their conversations were relegated to emails and phone calls.

They Facetimed each other on a weekly basis, but it still wasn’t quite enough. Not for Emily who had found a sense of normalcy, of _home_ , with Alex that she’d never quite had before and was rapidly finding herself missing. Not for Alex who never expected to fall for anyone again after her husband tore her heart to shreds and, loathe as she was to admit it – even to herself – had found those feelings emerging for Emily in spite of herself.

* * *

Emily had just wrapped a case when she called Alex from her hotel room. One of the perks of being Unit Chief was that she got a hotel room to herself...which was good because they’d agreed that they weren’t going to tell anyone about their relationship for the time being – not that they wanted to keep secrets, rather they wanted to wait until the time was right...and thus far, it simply hadn’t been.

Alex answered the call wearing Emily’s worn out Yale sweatshirt and, if Emily wasn’t mistaken, little else... “I miss you,” Alex said by way of greeting with a sad little smile. She combed a hand through her slightly mussed hair, giving it that look of having just woken – a look that Emily found especially irresistible.

“We spoke a week ago,” Emily reminded, brow raised, but smile fond. She yearned to run her fingers through those messy locks, to tug them slightly as she pulled her into a kiss, knowing it would make Alex moan softly...

She shrugged. “It gets lonely at night,” she murmured.

Emily would have rolled her eyes as the reason for her pouting became very apparent...except that she was thinking the exact same thing. “You know we’ve got vibrators for a reason, right?” she teased. “Several of them, actually...”

“I’m _aware_ ,” she replied pointedly, cheeks pinking slightly at the memory of Emily using said vibrators on her... “It’s just not the same.” She raked her teeth across her bottom lip with false coyness. “I miss your skilled fingers...” It had been months since they’d been together last and she missed her, in every sense of the word...

She cocked her head, momentarily debating whether it was worth the risk of being overheard through thin hotel walls, ultimately deciding that it was, in fact, worth it...afterall, this was the closest they’d actually come to being intimate in far too long. “Get undressed,” she commanded, her own fingers working on the buttons of her blouse, exposing the bra beneath.

“But...”

Her expression turned imperious, though with a hint of playfulness. “Isn’t that why you called?” she asked, “Because you’re horny and want me to do something about it?”

She couldn’t argue with that... She peeled off the stolen sweatshirt, revealing nothing beneath, rather effectively proving Emily’s point. For a few moments, Emily simply drank in the delicious sight before her, tongue flicking across her lip hungrily.

Alex squirmed under her gaze, hips already bucking eagerly in anticipation of permission to touch herself, but knowing she couldn’t until she’d been given the order. Fisting her hands in the sheets, she restrained herself, though barely.

Emily made a show of peeling off her blouse, then working on the lacy bra beneath and Alex whimpered, wanting so badly to lave her tongue over those pert pink nipples, down her body to her cunt so she could taste her. She _wanted_ her. Wanted her so badly she was forced to close her eyes lest she come undone from nothing more than the sight of Emily’s sinful body.

“Run your fingers down to your tits,” Emily said, her voice already husky and the tone alone was enough to have wetness pooling between Alex’s legs. “Play with your nipples. Let me hear you...”

Her breath hitched in the way that let Alex know, even without looking, she was already touching herself. She opened her eyes to find Emily’s hands kneading her breasts, her eyes half shut as her head tilted back, her mouth fell open slightly, emitting a soft little whimper.

“Do it,” Emily demanded a second time. “Now.”

Doing as she was told, Alex squeezed her breast before flicking her nipple with her thumb, letting out a moan as she repeated the action on her other breast before pinching her nipple, rolling it between her fingers. Her breaths started to quicken and she could feel herself getting wetter at the ministrations.

Emily let out a groan at the sight, eyes wanting to fall shut at the sounds Alex was making, but she wasn’t about to miss any of the tantalizing visuals. “Keep going,” she commanded, though she doubted Alex could’ve even if she’d wanted to. “Are you getting wet?” she asked, in spite of already knowing the answer.

She nodded, exhaled shakily. “Yes,” she answered, the words coming out strained like it was taking a great effort to form the sound.

“Good,” Emily replied with a smirk.

“Please,” Alex whimpered, “Please, let me touch myself...”

She made a dramatic show of thinking it over as she watched Alex writhing, squirming as she awaited permission to do what she so desperately wanted, hardly able to stand the anticipation any longer. She made sure the camera was angled such that it caught the image of her fingers on her clit, taunting Alex with what she wanted to be doing but hadn’t yet been allowed.

Alex practically sobbed out of desperation.

“Alright, Alex, touch yourself,” she finally relented, giving the permission that Alex desperately sought. “I want you to stick two fingers in, but don’t you dare touch your clit.”

As Alex slid her hand down her body, eagerly complying, Emily was practically salivating as she watched, wishing desperately that she were there with her, that she could taste her surely dripping pussy.

Alex dipped her fingers in the wetness that had been pooling between her legs, scissoring her fingers as she entered herself. A low satisfied noise escaped her lips at the intrusion.

“That’s it,” she spurred her on. “Fuck yourself, just like that.” It was clear from her tone just how close she was as she worked her own fingers between her legs. The thought alone was almost enough to bring Alex to the brink of orgasm.

“They’re your fingers,” Alex managed to choke out, picking up the pace of her thrusting hand, bucking her hips against her fingers as she fucked herself. She was desperate to touch her clit, but managed to resist the temptation, albeit reluctantly.

Emily hummed a pleased little note, the unmistakable glint of arousal in her eyes. “Tell me what you want me to do to you,” she ordered.

“Emily, please...” Alex begged, getting desperate enough to plead, though she usually wouldn’t. It was getting harder to ignore her throbbing clit and she was too eager to cum to resist the impulse much longer.

“I just gave you permission,” Emily reminded her, “Do you want me to take it away?”

She desperately didn’t want that, so she complied with Emily’s command. “I want... I want you to get me on all fours,” she described, “I want you to pull my hair and...and call me your little slut. I want you to fuck me from behind with the strap and make me cum so hard I forget my own name...”

Emily said nothing, simply letting out a low moan that Alex knew meant she was touching her own clit. She could barely stand it any longer, biting down on her lip almost hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to stifle her whimper. She clamped her trembling thighs together in an attempt to get more friction.

She finally seemed to take pity on her then, commanding, “Touch your clit. Hard and fast, the way I would.”

Letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, Alex finally put the much needed pressure on her clit, keening as she did so. Her entire body was trembling and she could barely hear the delicious sounds Emily was making on the other end of the call as she rubbed her clit faster and faster in an attempt to reach her peak at the same time.

“Are you almost there?” Emily asked. “I want you to cum with me...”

“Yes,” she managed to choke out. “Oh, God, please...yes!” She was barely holding her climax at bay as it was, needing Emily’s permission.

“Cum for me,” Emily demanded. Which is all Alex needed to hear – in the next moment she was cumming with a sharp cry of Emily’s name, her entire body tensing.

Emily was smirking when Alex finally regained control of her senses. “You always look so gorgeous when you cum,” she purred.

“I wish you could’ve been here,” Alex lamented, bringing her fingers to her lips, tongue darting out to taste herself on them.

Emily groaned at the delicious sight, all too aware of just how talented that tongue could be... “Soon,” she vowed, though she couldn’t exactly promise that with any kind of surety.

Smirking, Alex said, “I really hope so... I can only use my hand so many times before I get bored.”


End file.
